


Freeing the Blood Drinker

by Indras1



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indras1/pseuds/Indras1
Summary: You're exploring the ruins of an old, dilapidated castle, when you follow some stairs deep underground to the bottom floor of a dungeon, with just a single cell.  It's locked shut, and, incredibly, there's a young girl inside, alive and asking questions.  She's immortal, a vampire, locked away and forgotten for over a century.  But, she seems friendly, and tells you a nice tale... why not let her out?  Get ready, she has a darker side, one that not even she knows about.
Kudos: 3





	Freeing the Blood Drinker

Title: Freeing the Blood Drinker  
Author: Indras1  
Date of Revision: 7/31/2020

Summary:  
You're exploring the ruins of an old, dilapidated castle, when you follow some stairs deep underground to the bottom floor of a dungeon, with just a single cell. It's locked shut, and, incredibly, there's a young girl inside, alive and asking questions. She's immortal, a vampire, locked away and forgotten for over a century. But, she seems friendly, and tells you a nice tale... why not let her out? Get ready, she has a darker side, one that not even she knows about.

Possible Tags:  
[F4M]  
[Vampire girl]  
[Plot Heavy]  
[Imprisoned]  
[Freed]  
[Blood lust]  
[Caring for you]  
[Tending you]  
[Making it better]  
[Blowjob]  
[Sex in a casket]  
[Girl on top]  
[Cum swallowing]

Voice:  
She isn't shy or timid, not even a little. She's wise far beyond her petite appearance. She's frank, gets to the point, and is very truthful. She's also kind and caring, except when the blood lust comes out. There are a couple sections where she's speaking with her fangs extended, these sections can be done in an appropriate style, or just ignore the cues.

Sound effects:  
Footsteps, boots on a stone floor  
Old metal lock being unlocked  
Creaking metal hinges  
Some clothing sounds, rummaging through a backpack, later sounds of clothing being removed  
"Knuckle cracking" sound, the sound of her fangs popping out. This one should be a fun one to hear!  
Optional - add demonic voice effect during the blood lust scene  
Fighting/subduing him when she loses control to the blood lust  
Casket lid hinges  
Footsteps, shoes on dirt floor

Author's Notes:  
CONSIDER EVERYTHING AS A SUGGESTION! Feel free to add/change any dialogue you like, flip the script, add or remove sound effects, you name it. I'm totally happy with however you decide to make this script into your own.  
  
[Brackets] denote cues to the performer, optional parts/lines, and miscellaneous notes  
(Parentheses) denote sound effects

Start Script:  
(footsteps, boots on stone)

(woman gasps awake, sits up quickly, footsteps stop abruptly)

[confused] What? Who... Who is it? Did they finally remember that I'm down here?

Did they send you to kill me?

No? Who are you? Hold up the lantern so I can see you.

[confused] You're not a prison guard... or a soldier... traveling cloak, bow and quiver, walking staff, dirty boots... who are you?

[even more confused] Treasure hunter? What makes you think there's treasure down in a castle dungeon?

"Just exploring the ruins?" ... ruins? The castle is in ruins?

[to herself] How long have I been asleep? [to the man] What's the year?

I'm serious. What year is it?

[quietly, doing the math] That means... I've been in here for a hundred and... forty-six years, maybe forty-seven. (she sighs)

No, it's not impossible. I'm immortal. Believe me, it's quite possible. And it's true. I know I look young, that's how I got in this mess, but I'm nearly two hundred years old now.

[pause]

You really want to know how I got in here? I'll tell you, but make me a promise, first.

Don't argue, just listen. I'm not asking for much. All I'm asking is that you don't walk away. Don't leave me here alone. I'm so sick of being alone down here, I'd rather you kill me, since I can't do it myself. It would be really nice if you freed me instead, but you would have to trust that I wouldn't hurt you as soon as you did, right? I mean, I'm in a cell, so I'm clearly a criminal. To be more precise, I was sentenced to death for witchcraft. I'm dangerous. [mocking tone] "A menace to society that must be destroyed!"

They even hanged me. Condemned evildoer, you know?

Yes, I was hanged! It didn't work, but they thought it did, at first. It hurt like hell, I couldn't breathe, I passed out while listening to them cheer. Hung there all day, everyone assumed I was dead. When they cut me down that night, I coughed and woke up. Scared the guards so bad that they tossed me in this cell while they figured out what to do. Before they left they said they'd be back later to finish the job. They lied. Your face is the first I've seen since then. I was forgotten... or I was deliberately left down here to starve to death. I'm not sure which.

[pause]

Am I dangerous? Well, sure. But aren't we all? You have that bow, you could kill someone. The way I see it, you're just as dangerous.

I'm not a witch, though. I'm *not* guilty of witchcraft. I'm a vampire.

Yes. Vampire. Wasn't my choice. You wanted the story, right?

Then I want your promise. You have to promise you won't walk away and leave me alone.

(exhaling with relief) Okay, good. I'll make it short. Then, you can decide if I'm really a menace to society...

Anyway, I was raised in Renfell, a town far to the west. I was a typical farm girl in a poor family, with lots of siblings. We worked the land, but didn't own it. I tended farm animals, sold produce at the market with my older brothers, sewed patches on clothes... nothing exciting.

Yes, a peasant, exactly.

My parents decided to marry me off. There was this young man, Leon, who lived on the other side of town. Wealthy family, but not noble or royal. They arranged everything. I only met him once, just a week before the wedding. He was handsome and charming, and his family didn't want a dowry. In fact, they offered my father a small piece of land as a bride token. It was enough to seal the deal.

[quiet, sad] Yes. I was basically sold for the price of a couple acres. They didn't see it that way, I'm sure, since I was just moving to the other side of town... but that's how it felt.

The wedding? Well, the wedding was kind of a blur, it was so busy. It should have been a pivotal memory in my life, but it really isn't. I was more afraid than excited. That's what I remember most, being scared and confused.

The wedding night, though... I can never forget that.

When we were finally alone in our bedchamber, he said that I was young and beautiful, and he wanted me to stay that way forever. I was flattered, but confused. He threw me on the bed, held me down and forced my head back while he bit his own wrist and squeezed blood into my mouth. I had to either swallow or drown. It was a shock. After a minute, my belly felt like it was on fire, and then my whole body burned with heat and pain... I could've sworn I'd been poisoned. He left me alone with the pain for hours. I felt my body changing, but didn't know what was happening, just that it hurt beyond anything I had known.

When the pain finally let up, he explained what he was, what I was now. He tried to teach me everything about being a vampire.

I was...

(deep breath) After all this time, I still feel so... violated.

Hmm?

No, it's not painful now. It doesn't hurt to *be* a vampire, it's the transformation.

After that part was complete, Leon kept a close eye on me, wanted to teach me everything. He wanted to take me out hunting, capture my first victim, show me how to hide the body or make it look like an accident.

He took me out at night in the streets of Renfell. The first chance I got, I ran. I was so full of power, and energy. I ran like the wind. I ran east, so I'd know right away when dawn was coming. I ran many miles before the sky started to lighten. I slept during the day, and ran at night. Day after day. I slept in barns, underneath wagons, in piles of hay... anything to keep me sheltered from sunlight.

I ended up in the town of Denton... it was a few miles from here. Is it still there?

[pause]

No, I don't plan to go back there. Thanks for telling me at least.

Why Denton? Why settle there, after all that running? Well, I found a great place to hide one night, in a cave. I decided to stay there for a few days. The craving for blood was becoming unbearable. It's a lot like being thirsty or hungry. That's how it feels. But you can eat and drink until you feel like you'll burst, and the craving for blood is just the same. I needed to do something about it. Going without blood won't kill a vampire, but it does make them very weak.

I was going to stay for a few days and try to hunt an animal, for myself. Maybe a deer or something. I had no idea how to live off the land, but I knew I'd have to just figure it out.

Luckily, there was a man in town who helped me out. His name was George. He was a butcher that owned a small shop with his wife and sons.

I walked in and asked to buy some cow's blood, told him it was for a special family recipe. I don't think he believed me, but he didn't say so, he just shrugged and said he'd get some for me. Told me to come back tomorrow. From then on, he always kept some fresh animal blood for me when I came in and never told anyone else about it. I told him it didn't have to be cow's blood, just whatever he was butchering that day would do.

It was a simple favor, but it meant the world to me. Because of him, I never had to hurt anyone to survive. He kept my secret for over twenty years.

One day, he cut himself badly while working, and died from infection a few days later.

[pause]

Yes, exactly. It was a great loss. He was like a second father to me in a way. He treated me like the daughter he never had.

His oldest son took over the business. I kept buying blood through him, quietly, using the same excuse, but he didn't even try to keep it a secret. Soon everyone knew about the strange "old lady" that lived out of town and came at night to buy animal blood.

I didn't hide my face well enough. When people saw the youth in my face and started connecting the stories... People were whispering together, looking at me while trying to look like they weren't. Soon, the word "witchcraft" began circling around. They probably thought I was using the blood to summon demons, or make deals with the devil for to be eternally young.

I was on my way into town one night when the king's guardsmen arrested me. There was no trial, not really. One look at my face was all the evidence they needed of my guilt. The next day I was hanged in front of all of my "friends."

[she sighs]

Down here, in this cell, I've slept for long periods of time. Weeks... months... decades, even. I remember waking up once to hear fighting, faintly, from above. Something shook the castle. Maybe a battering ram. It only lasted a day or two, and then it all went quiet again. You're the first thing to wake me since then.

So... now you have my story. You promised that you wouldn't leave me here alone. I'm going to hold you to it. I've kept up my side of the bargain... you have to decide whether to free me or kill me. Killing me won't be easy, but I'll help, if that's what you decide.

On the other hand, I'd be forever grateful if you let me out. I can't offer you any treasure in exchange for my freedom, but I could help you in your search. I'm sure I have skills you'd find useful.

[pause]

[hopeful] Really? Of course! Just let me out and tell me how I can help.

Yes, that's easy, I think. There's a key hanging on a peg over there. Only one cell on this floor, so only one key.

(a couple footsteps as he grabs the key and returns)

(key rattles into the lock)

[worried] If that key breaks off, this is going to get complicated... but it doesn't get damp down here, so hopefully it isn't rusted... just old.

(key rattles, there's a squeal, then a loud metallic clang, the hinges groan loudly as the door swings open)

[so happy she's fighting back tears] I thought I'd never see that door open again! Thank you so much!

[optional: sobbing for a bit, then she recovers her composure]

So, could I ask another favor?

I can't walk, or even stand. I'm far too weak. Talking is about all I can do... without blood, I'm so drained of energy that I'm barely alive. Food and water would help, but what I really need is blood.

Nothing specific, just about anything would do. I've had cow, pig, horse, sheep... Anything George could butcher, he'd save a jar of blood for me to try. I even lived on bats for a while. Just... anything you can find, please?

[pause]

Yes. Of course. You'll have to go hunt for something. I can wait, just help me out of this cell, first? Even if I just lay on the floor outside the door, I'll be so much happier being out of here.

[pause]

[shocked] ...Human blood? Don't tell me you're thinking of shooting some random stranger and dragging them back here...

*Your* blood?!? [stunned while she thinks about it]

You're offering me...

Well no, I don't need much. You'd be fine. I just... I've never had human blood.

No, seriously! It's just a line I would never cross. I never hunted people just so I could eat, and nobody has ever offered willingly.

[angrily] No, Leon doesn't count, he wasn't human. He was a cold-hearted evil demon.

But...

You're really offering...?

No, I accept. I'm in no position to turn you down. I know I'll be deeply indebted to you, and I'll try to find a way to repay you... but yes, please! It will get me out of here so much faster.

Do you have bandages in your traveling pack?

(he puts his backpack on the floor and begins rummaging) I'll try to keep the wound small, and if we have bandages handy, we can cover it right away.

(rummaging stops) Yes, that will work.

[she's excited, anticipating the feeding] No, that's okay, I don't need a knife! (popping sound like knuckles cracking as her fangs extend) My fangs will work better.

[she sounds a little different, talking with her fangs out, and she's salivating in anticipation] Sorry, do they bother you? I should have said something first...

Yes, you're right. The sooner we do this...

No, not your neck... neck wounds bleed too fast, too hard to stop it... Give me your wrist. You trust me?

Thank you so much for this! You probably will want to look away. You ready?

Okay, here goes...

(she bites gingerly and sucks/slurps, building up speed and intensity)

(she stops and gasps loudly)

[whispers, her lips are wet with blood] Incredible... just... incredible... I understand now. The blood lust, I feel it. I can... I can hear your heart beating, it's calling to me. The vein pulses on your neck... I need to taste it...

[angry tone] I need *more*!

[shouting] I don't care, I need more! I need it!

(she jumps on him, slams him to the floor, wrestles briefly)

You worthless human! Do you think you can fight me?! Stop struggling, or I'll break your neck and drain your corpse!

(he stops fighting, she bites down on his neck, sucking hard and swallowing big gulps)

(suddenly she stops, gasping loudly like she was underwater coming up for air)

(she yells in horror at herself)

Oh god! Oh no! What have I done?

[panicking, searching around] Where... where's the bandage? Oh god...

No! It's pouring out! Can you press down hard on it? No, never mind, I'll hold it!

[sounds get distorted and fade out while he's losing consciousness] I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what happened! Oh god. Your lips are turning blue. Deep breaths. I'm so sorry! Stay with me! Please! [everything goes silent]

*************  
[scene break]  
*************

[everything is silent, the listener is laying in a casket]

(hinges creak quietly as the lid is lifted, she's trying not to wake him)

[she's very quiet, abashed] Oh, you're awake. Shh. It's okay, you're safe. Relax, no need to panic. I'm sorry, you aren't used to waking up in total darkness. I didn't think of that. How are you feeling?

Dizzy? Can you sit up for me? I'll help you.

Here, drink this. It's just water from the stream nearby. Drink it all. You need to get your strength back. I didn't want to get too far away, in case you woke up, otherwise I would've run to town and gotten some tea leaves and medicinal herbs.

No, we're not in the castle anymore, this is a cave. It's part of a big cavern system. There's miles and miles of branching tunnels down here. This is where I settled down.

This little room here was my home. Still is, I suppose. I made that door over there from a big piece of tree bark I found and hacked it into shape to fit. It keeps animals from exploring in here. I was ecstatic to find the door still in place when I brought you here.

Yes, I carried you.

No... don't be concerned about me. Right now, I could carry a horse on my shoulder, over a mountain, sprinting the whole way. I've never had so much strength and energy in my life.

Look... I'm so sorry. I don't even know how to apologize for what I did. I lost control, it's my fault.

No, just listen. I have to say this.

I've always been a victim. I was born into a hard life, you know? I was sold by my family to a monster for a little square of dirt, then sentenced to death for a crime I didn't commit while everyone I knew watched and did nothing. Then I was locked in a cage and left for dead.

I was always the one being hurt, never in control. I never hurt anyone.

But now, I've seen the other side. I became the monster.

No, hush. Just listen.

I brought you here last night to rest, and I've had a lot of time to think. I see how the whole world is flipped. You're the victim now. Just because of bad luck, you stumbled into me, and while trying to do the right thing, you were nearly killed by the person you were trying to help.

I know what I became, and I hate it. For just a moment, you were me, and I was Leon. I saw the fear in your eyes, it was the same that I'd had.

So... I need to know...

Well... your promise. I told you that you had to either free me or kill me. Do you want to change your mind now? Do you think you made the wrong decision, now that you've seen what I am?

[pause]

Thank you. I'm not sure I deserve a second chance... but I thank you anyway. I'll be better, I promise you that.

[pause]

[apologetic, but smiling] Um, no... that's not a coffin, that's a casket. It's my bed...

Yes, there *is* a difference! Caskets are rectangular, coffins are wider in the middle and narrow at both ends... So yeah, it's a casket. [soft laugh/giggle]

I didn't think you'd mind, and it's the safest place I could think of for you to rest and not be disturbed.

It's okay, then? [relived] That's good. It's surprisingly comfortable, isn't it? Well padded, soft, and it's made for someone much bigger than either of us, so it is quite roomy, and the price was right... I kind of stole it. [giggle] Someone dropped it, I guess, and the lid's damaged. It was left outside, either they were going to replace the lid or just toss the whole thing. I didn't wait to see. I came that night and hauled it away on a little cart, brought it all the way back here. I slept in it every day for years.

Why a casket? I'm not sure. I was just drawn to it. It seems like a good idea, you know? Nobody ever just walks up and opens a casket to see what's inside. I mean, would you? Heck, even if it was laying on a street corner, I could sleep in it all day and nobody would disturb me. It also blocks out all sunlight, which would be important if I lived in a house with windows. But look, I live in a cave. Having a closed box to sleep in keeps out everything from raccoons to beetles. That's why I put you in it. I felt better leaving you in there while I went out to get supplies.

Yes, water from the stream. While I was there I caught a couple fish and brought back wood for a cook fire. It's stacked up out there in the big cave. You don't want to start a fire in here, there's no vent, it would just fill up with smoke. I learned that the hard way. If you're hungry now, I could go get dinner started...

Okay, how about you just lay back down, take a nap, let me take care of the cooking. We don't have to close the lid, I'll be just out there. You can yell if you need anything.

No, lay down, relax. Let me take care of you, alright?

Good.

(footsteps away from the listener, shoes on the dirty cave floor)

*************  
[scene break]  
*************

Well, how is it?

Yeah, it's a little bland. Don't worry, I can do a lot with fish. Once I get a frying pan and some spices, you'll be impressed, I promise.

No, you go ahead and finish it. I'm not hungry. I won't eat for a few days at least. I'm... uh... still full... with... you know... you. [she tries to hold back a laugh, but fails and starts laughing] Sorry, it just seems like such a funny thing to say, but I can't help it, it's true. [she laughs some more]

It's good to see you smile.

So, if you're done, can I sit down in there with you? Just to talk. Yeah, just slide back a little.

I'm so... humbled... by you.

Because you're brave. I know I'd be terrified, I'd want to get as far away as possible. But you still look at me, like I'm a normal person. You don't see the monster inside.

Yes, you're right, you forgave me, I should stop bringing it up. But I think I can't let it go because I haven't forgiven myself. I need to know that I've made things right, some good to balance the bad. Once I do that, I can forgive myself.

Um, I'm going to get closer, is that okay?

I'd like to sit on your lap, but that wouldn't be easy in this box... Maybe if I put my legs around you, sit facing you? It's a little awkward with my dress... but... (clothing shuffling) I can make it work.

[voice is quieter, she's much closer, face to face] I like being close to you. You aren't afraid of me. You have a good heart, and I like that.

So tell me, Mr. Treasure Hunter, is there a Missus...?

[whispering] Well then, would you let me be Mrs. Treasure Hunter, then? For tonight, I mean. I've already cooked you dinner, tended your injuries... let me take care of you in other ways, like a good wife would.

Speechless? You don't have to say anything. I'm close enough to you, I can feel you stirring down there. I think you like the idea.

But you seem tense. Is this your first time? No, don't answer that, I don't need to know. And before you ask, no, I've been with plenty of men in my nearly two centuries. I've used my feminine charms to get a place to stay or a meal. When I settled down here, I didn't have a way to afford things like clothes and tools... you can fill in the blanks. I'm not exactly proud of those days, but I'm not ashamed, either. I did what I had to do to survive, you know?

So... while I'm not a *professional* whore, I do have some experience. Let the Missus show you what she can do. Lie back, I'm going to take these pants off you...

(clothing sounds)

Oh! Um. [she's hesitant]

No, the opposite. You're bigger than I was expecting. I thought I knew, from sitting in your lap, feeling it...

Little Mr. Treasure Hunter isn't so little... hmm... this might be a challenge. Well, challenge accepted.

It's been a while, let me see if I remember how to do this...

[improv blowjob, enthusiastic, but not very long]

[stops oral, she's stroking him and talking] Mmm... wow. This is so much more fun than I remember!

Maybe it's all this energy, from your blood... I'm just so excited and aroused. I keep clenching my thighs together, trying to help the aching... but that just makes it worse. I think I want... no... I *need* to ride this thing.

Do you want me to take off my dress? Look, I'll pull it up a bit and show you...

Nope, no underwear! [giggles]

But... just look at this! (wet sounds start, she's rubbing herself with her fingers) Look at how wet you've made me... see how my fingers just glide... (moans)

[whispering] This feels so good... but it isn't enough. (wet sounds stop) I want you in me.

[whispering, much closer, she's now on top face-to-face with him] How about little Mr. Treasure Hunter goes exploring... (long groan/moan) inside me...

[sensual giggle] That look on your face... no, you haven't died, you aren't in heaven. You're in me. [giggle again] I'm going to start riding you now...

[panting] Holy... ye gods... I'm so full.

You're not all the way in yet...

I want you... all the way in...

There... now I can grind myself on you...

[gasping, short of breath] No, don't move, let me do this.

This... feels... incredible...

(knuckle popping sound, her fangs popped out unexpectedly)

Oh, sorry! Sometimes I can't control my fangs when I get too emotional. Relax, I won't bite, I promise.

[sexual gasps/moans escalate, building to orgasm]

[optional lines up to orgasm]  
Damn, this feels so good.  
It's been so long.  
Just let me do this...  
Let me grind on this gorgeous cock.  
I'm getting so close.  
Don't change a thing, stay still.  
Oh god.

[improv to orgasm]

[she slumps, dropping down on his chest, panting]

Thank you. That was glorious.

Be proud. You gave me my first orgasm in over a century. [giggle]

Oh no, mister. We're not done yet. Give me a minute to rest.

I can feel you throbbing in me. It feels... [happy sigh]

[she takes deep, calming breaths]

There. See, my fangs retracted. I had to slow my heart a bit first... because...

[sensual whisper] Because... I want to use my mouth to finish you.

[she moves down]

Well, little treasure hunter. Did you have fun exploring my cavern? [giggle] Don't worry, I'm going to give you some serious attention, now that there's no sharp teeth in the way...

[improv blowjob, as before, optionally add deepthroating, ball sucking, handjob while describing, or any other desire]

[near the end] Yes... (slurp) Let it go... (slurping) Give it to me...

(loud, excited "Hmmmmm!" as he cums in her mouth, she swallows loudly)

Oh, that was delicious, thank you!

Ooh, you're still leaking... (she licks him a few more times)

There, all cleaned up.

[pause]

[shyly] So... um... does big Mr. Treasure Hunter like to cuddle after lovemaking?

[excited] Yes?!? Yay!

No, just scoot over, we can fit side by side in here.

Oh, wait, naked cuddling is definitely the best. Help me take this dress off now.

(clothing sounds)

Okay, snuggle time!

[she lays down next to him, as the little spoon, maybe add a sound of shuffling on the "bed" or just a sigh]

Let's close the lid, so we won't be bothered by critters or bugs.

(lid closes, everything gets really quiet)

[whispering] Comfy?

Feel free to take a nap. I'm sure I will, I feel so good right now...

Thank you, by the way.

Yes, for letting me take care of you. I feel a lot better about myself. Like I finally deserve your forgiveness.

[it's quiet for a bit, she has a happy sigh, then quiet again]

[she suddenly starts laughing]

I just realized... you know, how funny it was to me earlier... that my stomach is full of you. I just made it worse! [giggling] Now I'm laying here with two of your fluids swirling around in my stomach... is it weird that I find that hilarious and erotic? [giggling] Yeah, maybe it's a vampire thing. I don't see blood the same way other people do.

[smiling] It's okay, as long as you aren't disgusted by me. But... it *is* sexy that your seed is inside my belly... right?

Ooh, that got your attention...

So... well... if you wake up, and you're in the mood... You know... to send your little treasure hunter on another expedition...

Just do it, don't ask.

I'm all yours, for as long as you want me.


End file.
